Dérive Aleatory
by shouternmix
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 PUBLISHED] Diatas trek semuanya terhubung. [street race, mafia, YAOI, NC] KaiSoo-HunKai SEKAISOO. OT12. Official wth crack pair!
1. Prologue : Sexy Girl

Dérive Aleatory

By Mezzofizz

Genre : Crime, Romance

Cast : Jongin & Kyungsoo

**A/N** : Don't copy/co-pas/re-publish, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

[_**YAOI, NC, street race, mafia, western!AU**_]

{Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya ingin melepas penat, namun yang ditemuinya malah gadis _sexy_ yang menjadi hadiahnya di atas trek.}

.

.

.

Kyungsoo harusnya tahu bahwa meninggalkan tugas adalah hal nomor satu yang harus dihindari, namun ia memilih mengenyahkan logikanya, mengambil segala konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat nanti dengan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di trek sendirian. Karena hanya tempat tersebutlah satu-satunya tempat yang dapat menjauhkannya dari mata elang pengintai.

Dentuman musik menggema sepanjang penglihatan, aspal kasar membentang dengan getaran lain ketika Kyungsoo menyusurinya dengan mata kelebihan ruang sklera miliknya. Dengung basa-basi dari kerumunan yang berdiri di samping-samping kuda besi mewah mendominasi pendengaran diselingi deruman samar Ferrari atau McLaren. LED menyahut di setiap sudut diiringi secercah rasa pamer dari pemilik masing-masing.

"HEI DYO!"

Kyungsoo menoleh, jemarinya membelokkan kemudi menuju tenda utama, bergerak perlahan menuju kerumunan yang memberi atensi menyeluruh padanya. Ia memarkir sembarangan GT-R firebricknya, melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada sosok yang memanggil tanpa repot-repot keluar dari balik kemudi. "Apa yang tersangkut di otakmu hingga kau kembali? Kukira kau sudah mati terjun ke jurang. Kau datang sendiri?"

"Aku memiliki sembilan nyawa untuk itu. Seperti yang kau lihat," Kyungsoo mengedik, "Apa yang kau tawarkan malam ini, Smith?"

Smith, adalah pemuda dengan karakterisik seperti orang Eropa kebanyakan–surai pirang dan manik biru, walau hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung. Pemuda tersebut tertawa menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya, "Berniat turun rupanya, eh? Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita pasang seribu?"

"_Deal_," Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu, bukan untuk memenangkan taruhan-taruhan besar seperti biasanya. Ia mengerling kepada sosok lain di sisi kerumunan, tengah duduk bersilang kaki dengan tampang risih seolah terganggu dengan tangan-tangan jahil yang sedari tadi menganggunya. Smith mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo disertai seringai lebar, membuat wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari boneka Chuky. "Dia bukan gadis-asal-tarik dari kasino lagikan?"

"Kau tertarik padanya? Kuberikan dia untukmu secara gratis sekaligus bonus lima ratus pound jika kau berhasil mengalahkan Jim."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat raut kaget gadis dalam balutan _mini-dress_ dengan bahan dasar biji bunga matahari yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa hingga menyisakan bagian kosong di kedua sisi pinggang, memperlihatkan kulit cokelat _sexy_ seperti gadis-gadis Spanyol. _Eyeliner_ tebal menghias sudut-sudut matanya, mengelabui Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam khas gadis-gadis Brasil, atau bibir tebal merekah berhias _lipstick_ merah seolah menggoda untuk disesap. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasakan rasa familiar dari kedua netra yang menatapnya dengan sedikit _puppy eyes_. "Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengedik lalu menutup kaca jendela sebelum bersiap di garis _start_ disusul sebuah Silvia bersticker salah satu karakter One Piece–Luffy–kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Deruman halus mesin keduanya terdominasi sorak-sorai dari kerumunan yang berdiri di sekeliling mereka. Tak ada siapapun dari kawanannya yang hadir, tak ada suara Joonmyeon yang sering mengkomando dari _earphone_. Jadi ia membiarkan jendelanya terbuka sedikit untuk menangkap aba-aba Smith di sisi kerumunan. Jarinya gemetar pelan, seolah kembali di saat-saat pertama kali ia duduk di belakang kemudi dengan taruhan besar. Dengungan semakin riuh, menyusup masuk dari jendela lalu hinggap di telinga Kyungsoo tanpa dihalangi _earphone_ seperti biasanya.

"_Ready. Set. Go!_"

Kyungsoo memacu mobilnya, menimbulkan gelombang familiar yang menderanya. Angin dari jendela yang terbuka mengibarkan pucuk-pucuk surainya yang tak berhasil direkat oleh gel. Hanya berdua dengan seorang mantan Drift King memang terasa berbeda, terlebih lagi ia tak pernah lagi memacu adrenalin di jalan bebas hambatan seperti ini dengan kondisi kabur dari tugas. Mungkin Kris akan membunuhnya nanti, atau Joonmyeon menggantungnya terbalik di atap seharian. Atau mungkin hukuman semalaman penuh dari Lu Han, ia tidak peduli.

Lampu LED hijau dari Silvia Jim mengusiknya untuk saling menjatuhkan. Namun bukan saat yang tepat untuk mereka menggesekkan kulit. Trek kali ini adalah H3, lintasan dengan tikungan-tikungan yang memudahkan drifter-drifter memacu mobil mereka untuk melayang gemulai. Bukan trek resmi, hanya jalan biasa yang dipakai truk-truk dari pabrik-pabrik yang berjajar sepanjang jalan atau garasi biro jasa angkutan. Masih tersebar lintasan-lintasan seperti ini di sepenjuru London untuk mereka gunakan sebagai kesenangan semalam.

Tikungan pertama, Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menetap pada posisi belakang. Berkali-kali ia membenturkan mobilnya dengan Jim, memberi peluang untuk memimpin, lalu kembali di posisi belakang. Sebuah taktik dimana ia mengedepankan trik mengecoh. Berlagak seolah ia hanya berpura-pura pecah konsentrasi untuk berada di posisi belakang. Sebuah taktik yang selalu diterapkan Lu Han padanya.

Berkali-kali mereka susul menyusul hingga tiba di lintasan lurus. Kyungsoo telah berkali-kali melintasi H3, dan kejutan di akhir lintasan–sebuah tikungan tak terlalu tajam yang berbatasan dengan sungai Thames, tepat setelahnya adalah _finish_. Mobil Jim melesat sempurna setelah menghindar dari kubangan besar proyek galian.

Kyungsoo memacu kecepatan menyaingi Silvia, dia menghitung jarak _unvisual_, mengandalkan kemampuan matematikanya secara akurat. Tepat dihitungan ke-15, ia bergeser ke kiri namun diblokir cepat oleh Silvia. Kyungsoo menyeringai, menyadari kecekatan Jim yang tak berkurang. Ia berbelok ke kanan diikuti blokiran Silvia, kembali berbelok ke kiri, ke kanan, seolah terus berusaha mencari celah memanipulasi dugaan Jim. Ia kembali menggeser roda ke kiri sedikit perlahan, detik berikutnya Kyungsoo membanting cekatan ke kanan sementara pedal gas diinjak lebih keras, sedikit menubruk bamper depan Silvia. Ia berhasil memimpin.

Tikungan terakhir terlihat di pelupuk mata tiba-tiba kabur akibat pukulan keras dari kanan. Kyungsoo mendesis tanpa sadar, menyiratkan percikan geram dari kedua manik. Gelombang kasar menerpa dirinya, bersamaan dengan guncangan akibat pukulan kedua dari Jim. Kyungsoo menghentak balik, menimbulkan guncangan lebih keras hingga Silvia kehilangan kendali sesaat, namun pulih dengan cepat kembali ke lintasan.

Kyungsoo menginjak gas lebih kuat, nyaris terkena hantaman Jim. Ia melesat membelah kabut tipis diekori Silvia yang berusaha menyusulnya dengan menghantam bagian belakang mobilnya cukup keras. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, pada wajah Jim yang terlihat samar dari balik kaca. Tikungan berjarak beberapa langkah lagi, tinggal menghitung dari hitungan kesepuluh. Ia memacu lebih cepat kecepatannya tepat di hitungan ke delapan.

Tujuh, enam, lima–

Pedal gas diangkat, decitan antara karet dengan aspal serta percikan api. Kyungsoo merasakan guncangan ke depan, mengaliri jari-jarinya dengan sengatan. Ban belakang telah tergeser sempurna.

–empat, tiga–

Decitan nyaring sebelum Silvia menabrak kiri GT-R Kyungsoo, menyebabkan Kyungsoo nyaris _spin out_, namun berhasil lolos karena akselarasi gas berikut _countersteer_ tepat sebelum terbentur.

–dua–

Silvia kehilangan kendali, menimbulkan decitan panjang disertai percikan ban belakang yang tak tergeser akibat _slip_. Berguling keluar lintasan, terhempas dengan bunyi mengiris telinga. Asap tipis membumbung, dengan aroma karet terbakar.

–satu.

Kyungsoo melesat, mencapai _finish_ dengan keringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat, namun ia segera mengusai diri. Debum samar pintu mobil yang ditutup mengiringi ketika ia berlari menembus kerumunan yang berlarian kearah mobil Jim. Ia menepuk kaca pengemudi, nafasnya memburu dan terasa tercekik akibat asap yang terhirup langsung. Bunyi 'klik' merasuk ke dalam inderanya, berikut terbukanya pintu yang telah tergores dan catnya telah mengelupas paksa. Kyungsoo menyeret tubuh berotot Jim keluar dibantu Smith yang terus terbatuk.

"Kau tak apa, _mate_?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jim, berusaha mendapat setidaknya gumaman. Sebagai jawaban, ia menerima acungan jempol Jim.

Mereka membopong pemuda berotot tersebut ke tenda, memberinya waktu dan peserta lain waktu istirahat. Kyungsoo terduduk di belakang kemudi, kakinya menjulur menyentuh tanah. Menunggu hasil taruhan yang telah dijanjikan, walau ia tidak begitu peduli. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin disana sebelum menerima–setidaknya–tamparan Kris nanti.

Smith datang tak lama kemudian dengan senyum lebar dan Jim di belakang punggungnya, mengikuti dengan senyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau memang bajingan kecil. Ayo, kita ambil hadiahmu."

Smith membawanya ke dalam kerumunan, tersenyum pada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang membawa koper kecil berisi poundsterling. Kyungsoo menerima bagiannya–seribu lima ratus pound, menghitungnya cekatan, lalu mengangguk setelah ia yakin jumlahnya benar. "Jangan lupakan hadiahmu, _dude_. Kau takkan menyesal dengannya."

Kyungsoo melirik gadis yang terdorong sedikit kasar oleh beberapa pemuda. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia mendapat bonus seorang penghibur. Gadis tersebut menyipitkan matanya seolah geram melihat Kyungsoo. Ia mendelik, namun tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya, namun tak mendapat respon.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Dyo!"

Kyungsoo menarik paksa gadis tersebut, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa memberinya celah untuk kabur. Setidaknya ia berpikir seperti itu atas dasar gestur tidak senang sang gadis.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan sementara Kyungsoo hanya berputar-putar di dalam kota tanpa tahu harus membawa gadis tersebut kemana. Jujur saja, ia hanya sedikit tertarik, tidak seperti mata-mata lapar di trek yang menatap haus tubuh berisi sang gadis. "Kau ingin kemana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, tuli! Aku bicara padamu. Kau ingin kemana?" masih tak ada jawaban. "Selain tuli ternyata kau bisu?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal sebelum memarkir mobilnya di salah satu hotel. Ia menarik paksa gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut ke depan meja resepsionis yang terus menatap mereka geli. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, sebelum menyambar kunci tanpa ucapan terimakasih atau kalimat basa-basi.

Kyungsoo membuka kunci kamar kelewat cepat, membanting sang gadis ke dinding dekat kamar mandi. Ia menggapai-gapai saklar, seluruh kamar terlihat, termasuk wajah datar gadis dalam kungkungannya. "Menarik. Kau ingin bermain, eh?"

Gadis tersebut masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kyungsoo meraih bibir merah menggoda tersebut, menguncinya dengan lelehan saliva. Tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba pinggang telanjang, merasakan kulit kencang yang menyapa alat perabanya. Menjalar terus keatas setelah menggoda daerah sekitar ulu hati, menyentuh gundukan yang menghalangi jarak mereka. Jemarinya menyentuh perlahan, seiring tangan lainnya yang menarik tengkuk.

Kyungsoo mengeluskan jari telunjuknya berusaha menggoda, walaupun tak mendapat reaksi mengerang seperti biasanya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, namun seketika punggungnya menabrak kasar dinding. Deru nafas jelas terdengar di sela-sela jarak setengah jengkal mereka. Kyungsoo menghentak, namun tak terjadi reaksi apapun dari gadis di hadapannya ataupun pergeseran tubuhnya sendiri. Sang gadis mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo, hembusannya terdengar kasar.

"Pertama, kau mengusikku. Kedua, kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku–"

"Yang benar saja–"

"–ketiga, aku bukan wanita, idiot!"

Kyungsoo membelalak, netranya menangkap seringai terhibur dari wajah di hadapannya. "A-apa?"

Ia kehilangan pijakan ketika tubuhnya diangkat menuju kasur, lalu menghantam kasur dengan suara decitan. Gadis–setidaknya ia belum mempercayai pendengarannya–tersebut menindihnya, mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala. Ia merendahkan wajah, mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti mengenalku."

Rasa mual menjalari perutnya, atau mungkin itu efek dari rasa familiar yang menderanya sejak tadi. Suara timbre(sedikit tidak cocok untuk ukuran seorang wanita), kulit kecokelatan, bibir penuh, serta sepasang netra elang yang mengantuk, _pernahkah ia mengenal orang ini_?

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang gadis sepertimu." Kyungsoo mengeryit ketika seringai kembali muncul namun kali ini diikuti dengusan tertahan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu, eh, Pororo?"

Kyungsoo menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Netranya menilik setiap sudut wajah yang memasang ekspresi terhibur. Otaknya merangkai-rangkai setiap _clue_ yang ia dapat, seraya membidik kedua matanya pada sepasang _eagle eyes_ mengantuk. "Kim..Jongin..Kai..benar begitu?"

Sosok di depannya menyeringai lebih lebar. Cengkeraman di pergelangan tangan mengetat. Bibirnya ditangkap oleh bibir berlapis _lipstick_ merah, memberikan lapisan tebal tersebut keatas bibir _heart-shape_. Rasa asam khas menyapa lidah kala belah bibir terbuka, beradu dengan lelehan di sudut-sudut bibir. Keduanya beradu lidah dan mata, menyelam ke dalam manik masing-masing untuk menemukan dasar atas apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Desahan spontan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan gesekan di ereksinya. Kyungsoo melepas cengkeraman pemuda diatasnya, menarik tengkuk Jongin kasar sementara satu tangan lainnya merobek paksa _mini-dress_ yang melekat di tubuh Jongin, membuat biji bunga matahari berterbangan ke segala arah dan busa yang dipakai untuk menyumpal dada jatuh. Tangan Jongin beralih menarik zipper celana Kyungsoo, membuangnya asal. Kyungsoo nyaris memekik ketika ia merasakan buku jari Jongin yang menggaruk miliknya. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat gadis bersurai halus terurai, namun tak berdada dan tengah berdiri angkuh pada posisi pendominasi.

Rasa hangat menjalar dari titik pusatnya menuju seluruh tubuh, genggaman halus di miliknya berubah menjadi erangan hebat. Kausnya ditanggalkan Jongin, hingga terlempar entah kemana. Kulit mereka bergesekan, kedua kakinya secara ajaib telah berpindah ke pundak Jongin, sementara pemuda di atasnya menyesap pelan kulit halus lehernya, pundak, rusuk-rusuk, hingga terhenti di pusatnya. Lidah Jongin terasa hangat dan dingin di waktu bersamaan, menyapu miliknya dengan gerakan sensual, meningkatkan keresahan di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dirinya merasakan tubuhnya dilanda kenikmatan kala hasratnya berhasil ditampung mulut pemuda berkulit eksotis.

Ketika Jongin kembali pada bibir merah berhias berkas-bekas lipstick Kyungsoo sementara tangannya menggantikan tugas di bawah sana, pemuda lebih mungil membanting kasar tubuh tegap diatasnya hingga ia terduduk dengan menggesekan miliknya dan milik Jongin yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Ia menarik kain terakhir tersebut sebelum membalas cumbuan-cumbuan di sekujur tubuh.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo bekerja di bawah sana, sedangkan dirinya meraih belahan pemuda mungil, meremasnya kencang menimbulkan getaran nikmat dari tenggorokan yang tengah melahap miliknya. Mereka bekerja cekatan, dengan rasa penasaran di sudut pikiran. Jongin membuka belahan kenyal Kyungsoo, memasukan dua jarinya perlahan ke dalam diri pemuda tersebut, ia menghiraukan pekikan kaget sang pemilik. Jarinya terus bergerak dan bertambah, menciptakan gerakan melodis dengan hisapan-hisapan Kyungsoo di dadanya.

Jongin mengambil posisinya kembali, menghiraukan gigi-gigi Kyungsoo yang menancap di pundaknya ketika ia memasukkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Ia bergerak dalam tempo tak beratur, kadang cepat lalu melambat. "Brengs–akh–ek, kau–eunght!"

Jongin terkekeh di telinga Kyungsoo, menusukkan dirinya semakin dalam. Desahan dan erangan serta umpatan terdengar terus menerus hingga Kyungsoo merasakan darahnya mengalir deras ke satu titik, sekali lagi. "K-aih–"

Tusukan semakin dipercepat brutal, dan kumandang desahan serta jeritan semakin mengisi keheningan. Mereka merasakan puncak yang semakin dekat, Jongin meremas paha Kyungsoo kemudian pekikan dan geraman menyambar keduanya. Hasrat Kyungsoo menyembur ke perut serta dada, sementara ia dapat merasakan lelehan panas yang menetes dari lubangnya.

Mereka terengah-engah, dengan peluh bercucuran dari seluruh tubuh. Netra keduanya kembali bertubrukan, memercik dengan percikan berbeda. Jongin membiarkan mereka mengambil nafas, sebelum beradu mulut atau apapun yang akan terjadi. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi keduanya agar dapat mengembalikan pikiran realistis kembali.

"Bukankah ini menggelikan?" Kyungsoo tertawa sarkas, "Bercinta dengan _rival_mu sendiri."

Jongin memutar mata malas, "Hal yang lebih menggelikan adalah kita tidak berhenti," Netranya melirik pemuda mungil, melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda tersebut, "Kau tampak menikmatinya."

Kyungsoo mendengus geli, entah pada ucapan Jongin atau pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya bermain di sudut _bed cover_ yang tak berbentuk lagi. Seringai tipis terkembang di bibirnya, seolah pernyataan yang dilontarkan lawannya hanya sebaris lelucon tentara-tentara zaman perang.

"Aku tak menyesal."

Jongin mendengus. Tak ada balasan dari pernyataan mengejutkan, hanya deru nafas teratur yang mendominasi. Keduanya terdiam seakan tenggelam ke dalam lautan masing-masing, membiarkan diri memasang jurang. Semakin dipikirkan terasa semakin menggelikan. Tak ada dasar, semuanya hanya berdiri diatas kemunafikan dan pelampiasan disertai bumbu-bumbu rasa muak.

"Kau tampak menjijikan dengan pakaian wanita. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memendam perasaan untuk menjadi waria." Ucapan Kyungsoo membelah jeda sejenak diiringi nada mencemooh kentara sekali.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sendirian tanpa pengawal-pengawal idiotmu itu." Jongin menarik rambut palsu kecokelatannya, melempar benda tersebut asal. Ia menarik sebuah _earphone_ dari lantai, tampaknya jatuh dari gaunnya ketika dirobek paksa.

"Kita berunding, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, memainkan jari-jari Jongin yang menindih perutnya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Hanya tawaran pertukaran rahasia."

Jongin mendengung, entah setuju atau tidak. Berinisiatif, Kyungsoo menjilati jemari Jongin sensual, mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut. "Baiklah, Pororo. Kau mendapatkannya."

Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan, menggeser posisinya agar lebih nyaman. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian menjijikan itu?"

Jongin mendengus, "Memata-matai. Aku mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi seorang pria tua botak pengusaha tekstil terkenal, kau pasti tahu. Kami mendapat mendapat tugas untuk melenyapkannya. Kata kumpulan orang sinting itu, aku terlihat seksi jika menyamar menjadi pelacur. Rencananya adalah menyusup ke dalam kasino tempatnya sedang bermain dengan kawanan baboonnya, lalu memancingnya untuk ke motel terdekat. Mungkin aku akan menembaknya atau mecekokinya racun. Entahlah."

"Kami? Apa yang kau maksud adalah Xiu Kim dan kawanan lebih idiot daripadamu itu? Jadi kau pembunuh bayaran yang sering beredar di koran harian itu, eh?"

"Ya dan tidak. Setidaknya aku baru sekali masuk ke dalam pemberitaan. Lupakan itu," Jongin mendengus, lalu berdeham mengembalikan raut serius, "Sialnya aku tidak mengetahui bahwa Smith mengunjungi kasino tujuanku malam ini, dan seperti biasa, menarik gadis secara asal. Brengseknya, aku yang diseret. Dan _yeah_, selanjutnya kau tahu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya agar tak melepas tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin seolah menunjukkan rasa simpatinya. "Kau pasti habis setelah ini. Bukankah itu artinya kau mengagalkan rencana? Aku turut prihatin, _okay_?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" potong Jongin jengah.

Kyungsoo menerawang. Suasana menjadi mencekam untuk sesaat. Ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar, Jongin tak dapat mengerakkan otaknya yang mengalami _slip_. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku anggota salah satu _klan_ mafia?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar." Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, "Aku kabur dari tugas yang seharusnya kutangani hari ini. Kris memerintahkanku untuk mengontrol keadaan di simpang dermaga. Kau tahu _Grey Customs_? Pabean abu-abu, jika kau tahu. Sebenarnya ini perusahaan Lu Han, tapi Kris memegang sebagian kendali atas perintah tetua."

"Bukankah itu artinya melawan peraturan dengan membantu importir untuk meloloskan biaya pajak?"

"Yeah, memang seperti itu. Aku hanya muak terkurung di dalam tumpukan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus ditangani. Kris mempunyai dua perusahaan atas namanya, sementara Suho dan Lu Han hanya memiliki satu. Ketiganya hanya memeriksa berkas jika sudah kutangani, mereka hanya membubuhkan tanda tangan dan selanjutnya aku yang harus mengurusnya. Yah, bisa disebut aku sekretaris ketiganya." Kyungsoo terkekeh, maniknya menyiratkan rasa muak namun Jongin tak dapat menatapnya. "Aku pasti akan digantung setelah ini."

"Aku turut prihatin." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Kita saling memegang _ace card_, jika ini bocor salah satu dari kitalah yang telah membuka mulut." Jongin mendengung, netranya menyusuri ruangan yang telah dihinggapi berbagai macam pakaian. Jemarinya menyentuh layar ponsel, menghubungi salah satu _speed dial_.

"_KAU KEMANA SAJA IDIOT_?"

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Cepat ke hotel Gloxia, kamar nomor 312, bawakan pakaian!" Dan sambungan terputus bersamaan dengan tawa kecil Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh, jemarinya menyambar hidung Kyungsoo, menarik-nariknya sehingga mengundang protes.

"Hentikan, idiot!" Jongin tertawa. Keduanya tersenyum sekilas. "Aku akan bersembunyi di kloset." Jongin mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo memunguti pakaiannya sebelum dia menegakkan diri. Pemuda mungil melirik sekilas dengan senyum kecil, "Kurasa kita harus bersandiwara setelah ini? berpura-pura kita masih merupakan _rival_ seperti biasanya. Aku harus memanggilmu Kai lagi, bukan?"

"Yah, bukankah itu memang seharusnya?"

"Kau harus membayar untuk malam ini di trek." Kyungsoo menyeringai, memperlihatkan tumpukan pakaiannya sementara matanya mengerling pada ranjang yang telah ternoda hasrat mereka.

"Tentu saja," Kerlingan menggoda membalasnya, "Jika kau berhasil memukulku keluar lintasan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, kakinya melangkah ke depan pintu kloset yang terpisah dengan kamar mandi. "Jadi," Kyungsoo melirik tanpa membalikkan tubuh, senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Jongin."

"Senang berbagi denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Pintu kloset terbuka lalu terkunci dari dalam. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, netranya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa yang telah dilaluinya. Perlahan terpejam, dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku tak menyesal."

.

.

.

Note : Ada yang udah pernah baca judulnya? Kalau udah, iya memang pernah di post kesini, tapi dihapus pihak ffn beberapa jam setelah di post. Iyagitu. Dan, yah, ini di post ulang, tapi beda cerita dengan judul yang sama. Sebenarnya, ini prolog. Tapi kalau ga ada yang minat, ya ga dilanjut. Rencananya sih yang berbau street race-mafia gini. Pairnya, kaisoo? Atau aku juga mikir buat bikin kyungsoo x everyone & jongin x everyone. Aku juga mikir buat pertimbangin antara dijadiin GS atau tetep YAOI seperti ini. So, aku butuh pendapat(kalau memang ada yang minat).

Okay, review? Thank you~


	2. Chapter 1 : The Way

**Dérive Aleatory**

By Mezzofizz

Genre : Crime, Romance

Cast : **Kyungsoo x Jongin x Sehun, all Official Pair with Crack Pair**

Length : Chaptered

Chapter 1

Rated : M

**A/N** : Don't copy/co-pas/re-publish, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

[_**YAOI, NC,**__** OT12,**__** street race, mafia,**__** college life,**__** western!AU**_]

{Mereka adalah individu berbeda, tapi trek-lah yang menghubungkan mereka serta menyatukan mereka kedalam benang rumit berhias masa lalu dan karma.}

.

.

.

"_WHAT THE SHIT YOU ARE?"_

Bunyi hantaman benda terdengar, membuat sepasang mata mengerling sekilas dan kembali menyusuri deretan huruf di hadapannya. Kelas yang sebelumnya hening, perlahan dipenuhi sorak sorai. Pemuda dengan garis rahang tegas masih setia di mejanya tanpa berniat sedikitpun menonton pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Tenanglah, _drama queen_." Pemuda mungil dengan _snapback_ merah berlagak meludah. Tangannya berubah melipat di dada dengan pandangan nyalang. "Cepat serahkan lembar presentasiku!"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku tahu kau belum mengerjakan presentasimu lalu menuduhku agar kau dapat memfitnahku di depan Mr. Jay dan kau terbebas, _right_?" pemuda mungil memutar matanya. Tanpa diduga, tangannya menyambar ransel cokelat milik pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, pemuda yang baru saja melayangkan kalimat sarkas.

Pemuda mungil menjungkir balikkan ransel tersebut hingga isinya tumpah ruah. Jemari terbilang lentiknya memeriksa kantung-kantung, walau tidak menemukan apapun. Geraman kecil keluar dari celah bibir, lalu dihempaskannya ransel tersebut bak melemparkan sampah. Tangannya baru saja akan menarik kerah baju pemuda yang kini tersenyum mengejek ketika teriakan di pintu kelas menginterupsi.

"Baekhyun Byun, kertas-kertas dengan namamu bertebaran di depan toilet pria!"

Pandangannya bertambah sengit, tangan pemuda mungil kembali melanjutkan tujuan menarik kerah pemuda di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga sang pemuda, berbisik pelan agar hanya dirinya dan lawan bicara yang dapat mendengar, "Aku akan membalas untuk ini dengan yang kemarin, Park. _Not here,_ tapi di atas trek." Kemudian ia menghempas kasar genggamannya, berbalik pergi ke depan toilet yang diberitahukan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat.

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Park Chanyeol tersebut hanya mendengus kecil sembari memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Seringai terpampang sekilas sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar ketika Mr. Jay muncul di ambang pintu.

"_Morning everybody!"_

* * *

Jongin berdeham, melirik tenang sementara kakinya berbelok, mengarah pada koridor di samping toilet. Koridor yang jarang dilewati para mahasiswa karena jaraknya yang jauh untuk menuju kemanapun, jauh dari cafétaria bahkan dari perpustakaan, tapi siapa sangka bahwa tersembunyi tangga tercepat menuju lapangan parkir.

Kakinya mendadak tertahan. Buku bercover biru gelap dengan judul _History of France _ditangannya menjadi saksi kuku yang memutih akibat cengkeraman kuat. Kakinya berjalan ragu diawal namun memantap di langkah berikutnya. Mendengus kecil ketika melewati sepasang manusia yang saling menghisap mulut, tampak menikmati detik demi detik hisapan dan remasan yang terjadi. Dirinya tak menyadari tatapan tajam yang mengikuti pergerakkannya, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan diikuti bunyi 'plop' samar. "Hei, _nerd__y__ boy_. Lihat siapa ini."

Jongin berbalik, membalas _doe eyes_ yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan, lalu menjatuhkan pandangan pada sesosok gadis yang tengah membekap mulutnya dengan bahu bergetar. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bersalah dan memohon. Jongin mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyum meremehkan. "Ambil saja dia, aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengannya."

Bahu Jongin terangkat sekilas sebelum berbalik, pemuda di belakangnya menahan senyum miring yang memaksa keluar lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Bedebah." umpat Jongin tanpa menoleh. Ia dapat mendengar isakan di belakangnya, mungkin dari si gadis, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga bertemu tangga di antara pilar yang menonjol, menyembunyikannya dari pandangan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut magenta tengah bersandar pembatas tangga dengan sebuah ponsel di tangan, netranya menyambut Jongin dengan sinis.

"5 menit, Jongin," Jongin mengedik tidak peduli.

Bunyi 'klik-klik' dari layar 5 inci di tangan Baekhyun menemani mereka sepanjang menuruni tangga. Jongin melirik arlojinya, dan berdecak pelan. "Kita bisa tiba di café dalam 45 detik! Kenapa harus datang lebih awal?"

"Itu kalau kau mencapai batas maksimal idiot. Ini bukan trek, tidak ada yang menutup jalan. Lagipula ini hanya antisipasi jika kau terlambat." Jongin mendengus kecil. "_Anyway_, aku melihat bandit kecil tengah mencoba hal-hal dewasa yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya di koridor yang kau lewati. Dia mengganggumu?"

"Mungkin. Aku lapar, bisa kau traktir aku diLa Bella setelah urusan ini?" Baekhyun menghujani Jongin dengan cubitan pada pinggangnya. Membuat yang lebih muda meringis. Layar 5 inchi Baekhyun berkedip-kedip, "_Come on_, Byun. Kau menjadi pelit akhir-akhir ini."

"Hanya padamu." Baekhyun mencebik, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar 5 inci di tangannya. Jongin mengumpat tanpa suara, ekspresinya kembali bosan hingga mereka mencapai lantai dasar. Dengung pembicaraan dan kendaraan menyeruak tepat ketika pintu dibuka dengan derit nyaring. Jongin membuka kunci mobil, masih setia diekori Baekhyun yang kini membuka pintu penumpang.

"Sehun telah sampai, berhenti di minimarket dulu, Jongin. Aku memerlukan beberapa permen."

* * *

.

"Hei, _mate_."

Jongin meninju pelan kepalannya dengan kepalan pemuda di balik mesin kasir. Baekhyun melakukan hal sama, diselingi kekehan kecil ketika pemuda di hadapannya memutar bola mata malas. "Vanilla Latte, dua, Yixing."

"Sehun di meja dua belas, tampaknya ia ke toilet." Ucap Yixing setelah melirik meja nomor 12 yang tak berpenghuni. Baekhyun mengangguk, seraya menerima kembalian dari Yixing sedangkan Jongin telah mendahuluinya duduk. Ia meraih dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa bon yang menumpuk. "Kau lembur hari ini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa?" Yixing memberikan dua gelas Vanilla Latte dengan alis terangkat, maniknya bersinar menggoda. Baekhyun menerima dua gelas tersebut sembari menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan berbinar, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yixing, mengerjap menggoda, "Aku ingin makan Chicken Soup, malam ini." Ujarnya disambut tawa pelan dengan anggukan kecil.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi depan Jongin, kemudian meraih salah satu gelas dengan tangan lainnya kembali berselancar diatas layar iPhone. Jongin mengambil gelas yang tersisa, tak memberi protes seperti biasanya, sementara matanya menyusuri seluruh cafe yang terlihat sepi. Mungkin karena jam makan siang telah lewat satu jam yang lalu.

Hempasan tubuh lain menginterupsi lamunan Jongin. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _bubble-gum_ menyeruput Vanilla Latte milik Baekhyun, rautnya berubah mengeryit ketika merasakan lelehan di dalam mulut namun tak berkomentar apapun. Jongin mengerling malas ketika pandangan pemuda tersebut mengarah padanya. "Apa?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah kedikan.

Ketiganya terhanyut dalam keheningan, sebelum dehaman seseorang mengusik. Mereka mendongak secara spontan, diikuti gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang bangkit dan menjabat tangan sang pemilik dehaman, seorang pria kulit hitam dengan tubuh tinggi berotot, kumis lebat dan aneka cincin di jemari. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak sama sekali Mr. Krof," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis. Sehun beranjak untuk memesan minuman, matanya mengerling sekilas pada Jongin dengan kilatan cepat, pemuda tersebut mendekati Yixing dengan seringai kecil. Jongin mendengus kecil, menyeruput Lattenya tanpa peduli sepasang mata yang terus meliriknya.

Pembicaraan ringan mengisi meja tersebut. Sekedar berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana kaku yang tercipta, sesuatu yang sebenarnya menganggu Jongin maupun Sehun.

"Aku merasa kurang sopan mengajak anda bertemu disini, maaf jika anda tak nyaman." Baekhyun tersenyum sungkan seraya sedikit membungkuk. Mr. Korf hanya terkekeh, kumis lebatnya bergoyang ketika ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun atas segelas Frappucino yang diberikan pemuda tersebut kemudian dibalas dengan tarikan sudut bibir.

Satu-satunya pemuda mungil disana mengeluarkan sebuah map dari ranselnya, tangan mungilnya mendorong map tersebut ke hadapan Mr. Korf. Pria dengan kumis dan janggut lebat tersebut memindai deretan huruf yang berbaris rapi yang mengarah pada kolom kosong yang harus ditorehi garis meliuk. "Sesuai perjanjian, anda mendapatkan empat puluh lima persen sementara kami sisanya beserta seluruh pegawai, dan akomodasi per tiga bulan."

Mr. Korf menatap Baekhyun dari balik map dengan iris hijaunya, sementara Jongin dengan tidak peduli menyeruput Vanilla Lattenya, walau _Eagle eyes_nya memancar waspada. Satu gerakan dari Mr. Korf mengakhiri atmosfer tegang yang terjadi, dan sebuah tanda tangan mengakhiri transaksi. Baekhyun tersenyum manis─namun licik dimata Jongin─sebelum berjabat tangan dengan Mr. Korf. "Senang berbinis denganmu, Mr. Korf."

Mr. Korf mengangguk kecil, "Akan kukirim nomor rekeningku nanti." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Matanya sempat melirik Jongin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu cafe.

"Berhati-hatilah, kudengar dia punya kawanan bandit berjiwa gorila."

Baekhyun meneguk habis minumannya, memandang remeh pada Sehun. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut ketika Sehun mendengus kecil sebagai balasan. Ia membanting gelas Latte kelewat keras, "Aku punya sepasang _python_ untuk melawan bandit-bandit tersebut."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku dan Jongin, jangan harap aku mau merelakan tubuhku tergores bahkan hanya seinchi. Bayaran kami tidak dapat kau cukupi, Byun."

"Bahkan dengan tubuhku?"

"Bahkan dengan tubuhmu."

* * *

.

Dengung obrolan dan kikik para gadis menjalar sepanjang koridor, membuat keramaian familiar. Derit pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup, mengimbangi keramaian. Dirinya tersentak kecil ketika benda dalam kantungnya bergetar. "A─"

"_Kau bisa menjemput kami?_" _cat eyes_nya melirik sekilas ke sekeliling, mengerling satu-dua mahasiswa yang mencuri pandang, lalu menangkap seorang mahasiswi dengan kepangan rumit melambai padanya dari ujung lain koridor. "Aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit."

"Minseok! Hey!"

Pemuda dengan pipi mirip bakpao menoleh malas mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan aksen Prancis yang kental. Dapat ia rasakan beberapa mahasiswa yang melirik ingin tahu di balik majalah atau pintu. Minseok mendengus kecil melirik perut rata yang sengaja diekspose oleh sang gadis. "Kau berjanji datang semalam. Dimana kau?"

Minseok dapat merasakan jalaran bisik-bisik di sekitarnya akibat nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan sang gadis. Helaan nafas keluar sebelum _cat eyes_-nya menatap bersalah pada sang gadis. "Urusan mendadak, Luna."

Minseok memutar badannya kembali, namun ditahan oleh tangan berjari-jari lentik. Alisnya terangkat, menanyakan dengan tatapan ada-apa-lagi kepada Luna, gadis dengan kepangan rumit dan bibir berlapis lipstick pink cerah. "Kalau begitu lusa! Aku hanya memerlukan bantuanmu sedikit! Kau kakakku atau bukan, sih?"

"Yang berkata aku kakakmu siapa? Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Luna tersenyum lebar sebelum bergelayut manja pada lengan Minseok. Menarik pemuda dengan surai keemasan tersebut ke balik pilar, menutup pandangan ingin tahu yang mengarah pada mereka. Belum sempat Minseok membuka mulut, sebuah foto terpampang di hadapannya. "Dia. Aku ingin kau mengurusnya. Bagaimana?"

Alis saling bertaut, semantara manik menilik foto tersebut. "Bukankah ini si Baboon Menari? Apa yang melibatkanmu dengannya?"

Cengiran tak berdosa menampang pada wajah mulus Luna. Mata sipit yang tidak sinkron dengan aksen Prancisnya seakan hilang di balik pipi. Minseok menatap curiga sebelum menjauhkan foto tersebut dari depannya. "Aku hanya ingin menggilasnya agar kempis. Sayang sekali jika lemak di tubuhnya tidak dihilangkan, dagingnya bisa kita kirim untuk menambah pasokan daging sapi yang mahal, bukan? _So_? Kau akan membantukukan?"

"Tidak janji." Dan dengan itu, Minseok meninggalkan Luna yang mencebik. Menghiraukan teriakan 'Aku akan membayarmu 4 kali lipat!' di belakakangnya. Langkahnya berubah lebar-lebar ketika melirik arloji. "_Shit_."

* * *

"**Moccacino**."

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara lain disebelahnya. Matanya berkilat kaget, namun cepat ia atasi dengan mengembalikannya menjadi pusaran hitam tanpa dasar. "_Children first_."

"_Children? You're the children for fuck's sake._"Sehun mengedik kecil lalu melangkah di depan pemuda lebih pendek, menggeser pemuda tersebut dengan bahunya, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Yixing yang menatap malas. "Moccacino-_ge_."

Yixing menyerahkan gelas pada Sehun namun direbut lebih dulu oleh pemuda di belakangnya. Tawa menghina terdengar, membuat dahi berkerut tidak senang. "Thanks, Odult."

Sehun berpikir untuk menendang bokong orang tersebut namun terlintas pikiran lain di benaknya. Dengan senyum iblis ia berbalik pada Yixing yang sedikit bergidik di bawah senyumnya. Dan apapun yang menyebabkan senyum tersebut tak akan berakhir baik, menurut pengalaman Yixing.

"Moccacino sepuluh dan masukkan ini dalam bon si _cheesy boy_ itu." Terbukti, bukan?

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya namun tetap memberikan pesanan diikuti dengusan. Sehun mengerling sekilas pada meja berisi dua pemuda yang tengah bersenda gurau sebelum melangkah cepat pada Baekhyun yang meneriakinya tanpa peduli gurat terganggu dari pengunjung café. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya melihat senyum yang tertempel di wajah Sehun. Alisnya terangkat, menanyakan kewarasan pemuda dengan surai _blond_tersebut dalam hati hingga sebuah BMW M5 berhenti di depan mereka, dengan wajah Minseok samar terlihat dari dalam.

"Hilangkan senyummu itu. Kau membuatku takut." Tutur Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu belakang mobil. Sehun terkekeh sebentar sebelum menyerahkan gelas-gelas Moccacino pada Baekhyun, menyamankan duduknya di samping Baekhyun. Jongin melirik dari spion ke arah bangku belakang tepat pada kepala bersurai _bubble-gum_. "Aku yakin dia mengerjai si pendek itu."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah darinya. Aku tidak sanggup tertawa jika melihat wajahnya nanti." Minseok melirik tak berminat pada Sehun di sela-sela tarian tangan pada kemudi. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu Moccacino, sementara tangannya beralih pada map perjanjian.

Lampu merah dimanfaatkan Minseok untuk menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terkekeh senang. Tak jadi bertanya, ketika melihat tanda tangan yang terbubuh di atas kertas. Pada akhirnya ia memilih mengambil Moccacino, dan kembali bersiap di belakang kemudi.

"Minseok, kau dapat mengantarku untuk mengecek nanti malam?" Minseok mengganti gigi, sembari melirik spion. Sebuah gelengan dan bibir cherry mengerucut. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun, pemuda dengan _perfect jawline _tersebut merapatkan diri pada jendela mobil, berusaha tak melihat tatapan _puppy _yang diarahkan padanya. Baekhyun mencibir lalu beralih pada Jongin. Meraba leher pemuda tan dengan sedikit elusan. "Tidak Byun, mungkin Jongdae bisa─"

"Jongdae bersamaku nanti malam." Potong Minseok cepat sebelum pemuda lainnya terseret. Matanya menatap Jongin memperingati, sedikit mendesis. Baekhyun mundur, menyumpah tanpa suara dengan bibir menukik ke bawah.

"Ayolah, Minseok. Aku hanya meminjam _partner_-mu sebentar untuk mengantarku. Atau kau ingin ikut? Menikmati malam di pub? Sekaligus menilai apa yang masih kurang. Siapa tahu kasur disana kurang empuk, atau–" Minseok mendengus keras, membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, tak berani mengusik Minseok lagi atau bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar dari mobil atau mungkin dikunci semalaman di loteng yang pengap tanpa udara segar.

"Kau bisa meminta Yixing." Baekhyun melirik Sehun dengan mata berbinar, sebelum memukul pemuda tersebut tepat dikepala, tatapannya berubah kesal dan nyaris menumpahkan gelas-gelas Moccacino ketika mengibas tangan berjari lentiknya.

"Ya, aku bisa memintanya, kemudian tersasar di _supermarket_ bukannya pub." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, menatap jendela. Mencoba merajuk pada siapapun yang terdapat dalam mobil. Sehun menahan tawanya tak berniat menanggapi rajukan Baekhyun, sama halnya dengan Jongin. Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya memutar kemudi, memasuki halaman sebuah rumah.

"Cepat turun bocah."

"HEY─"

* * *

Jongin membuka lemarinya tanpa minat, mengulur waktu selama mungkin agar dapat─masih kemungkinan sebenarnya─terlepas dari seretan Baekhyun. Sehun melarikan diri ke 'perkumpulan' sementara Minseok dan Jongdae menghilang─dalam artian pergi entah kemana. Hanya tersisa Jongin di dorm dan hanya tersisa dirinya pula yang dapat diseret Baekhyun.

Ketukan membabi buta menginterupsi sungutan Jongin. Teriakan tak berperikejonginan mengikuti, membuat pemuda _tan_ mendecak kesal. Tangannya membuka kunci kamar, tanpa berusaha memakai kemejanya. Baekhyun melirik sekilas perut berbentuk Jongin, sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Bunyi debuman serta derit tempat tidur memberitahukan Jongin bahwa makhluk tersebut kini berbaring di tempat tidur. "Kapan kamarmu tertata?"

"Keluar kalau kau hanya ingin berkomentar." Baekhyun mencibir dan menyeret Jongin yang berkutat dengan kancing kemeja. Menghiraukan protes Jongin yang mengeluh tercekik. Baekhyun mengerling sekilas, tak dapat menahan warna merah jambu yang mulai merayapi pipinya ketika berkata pelan, "Biarkan tiga kancing atasnya terbuka."

Jongin melirik Baekhyun, tak mencoba berontak lagi. Keduanya mencapai mobil tanpa sepatah kata setelah kata terakhir dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, seperti biasa memoles wajahnya dalam mobil. Menyapukan _eyeliner_nya tanpa keluar dari garis mata, walau Jongin berulang kali mengodanya dengan menaik-turunkan kecepatan. Ia melesat ke dalam pub yang baru saja resmi menjadi miliknya segera setelah mereka sampai, meninggalkan Jongin dengan sebungkus rokok dan dentuman samar _music_ dari stereo di dalam.

Sebuah Chevrolet berhenti di petak kosong samping mobilnya. Jongin melirik tak acuh, namun sebuah suara memaksanya untuk menoleh. "Wah, tak kusangka kita bertemu disini."

Jongin menurunkan pemantiknya, menyelipkan benda kotak berlapis perak tersebut ke dalam kantung celana. Melirik tak berminat pada pemuda dengan kantung mata hitam. Seorang pemuda lainnya keluar dari pintu pengemudi, disertai seringai pada bibir _heart shaped-_nya. Jongin mendengus kecil, tak menanggapi. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya nyali menyentuh pub _high_ _class_ seperti ini."

Jongin menghembuskan asap rokok, membiarkan tangannya menggantung pada jendela yang terbuka. "Bisa kalian pergi? Aku alergi dengan parfum murahan yang kau pakai."

"Whoa! Kalian menggelar pesta tanpa diriku!" lengkingan Baekhyun menginterupsi di tengah atmosfer yang beranjak dingin. Jongin melempar rokoknya asal setelah menghisapnya penuh, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Baekhyun melepas jaket kulitnya dengan senyum polos, "Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu? Ah, hai Crying Baby Panda, senang melihatmu selain diluar trek."

Pemuda dengan kantung mata mendengus, melirik tajam Baekhyun. Mencoba menguliti pemuda mungil dengan sorot mata. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada pemuda lainnya. Maniknya menggelap sedangkan seringai perlahan merayap. "Hai, bocah. Aku tak yakin bocah sepertimu diterima di dalam. Kau pasti sasaran empuk tua bangka di dalam sana, bukan? Merayu dengan tatapan _puppy_menjijikanmu itu."

"Katakan saja kau iri, _cherry_." Baekhyun mendengus kecil, memandang dengan remeh. Tangannya bergerak gesit memakai mantel cokelat, tak melepas sedikitpun kebencian yang berkobar dalam maniknya. Jongin mendecak di sela-sela keheningan. Bosan dengan adu mulut tak berujung yang entah berakhir kapan. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara dari mulut, namun mata yang berbicara.

"Tinggalkan mereka, Baek. Masih banyak urusan lebih penting dibanding mengurusi dua tikus ini. Lagipula, aku dapat melihat dua orang yang sepertinya _paparazzi_." Jongin menutup kaca mobil, tak mengindahkan tatapan mematikan dari dua objek di kirinya. Baekhyun mendecih, namun tetap menuruti pemuda _tan_. Tangannya melambai pada dua orang yang menatap kepergian mereka.

"Sialan."

"Tao, kita harus pergi. Kurasa mereka memang _paparazzi_. Mereka masih mengincarmu untuk skandal dengan Pinnet." Ucap lelaki satunya seraya meraih sebatang rokok dari saku mantelnya, bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan tatapan tajam menuju sudut lapangan parkir. Tao, pemuda dengan kantung mata mempesona, mendengus.

"Kalau begitu urus mereka."

"Aku tidak membawa apapun."

Tao mengerling nyalang sebelum mengibas mantelnya, tanpa peduli memasuki pub dengan langkah mantap. Lelaki lainnya menghembuskan rokoknya, maniknya menyirat nyalang pada sepasang perempuan di balik mobil. netra mereka bertumbuk, dengan santai ia mengisyaratkan kedua orang tersebut untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya begitu kedua orang tersebut telah berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup untuk didengar.

"Kau tahu apa yang kami mau, _Sir_." jawab salah satunya berambut keriting dengan pipi penuh bintik-bintik cokelat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan penawaran? Kalian dapatkan berita besar dan kami mendapat kebebasan untuk berkeliling tanpa batang hidung kalian? Aku tahu kalian dari Coplex, bukankah kalian yang mengikuti kami sejak kemarin malam?"

Kedua perempuan tersebut saling memandang sebelum mengangguk kaku. Satu-satunya lelaki disana tersenyum, menarik sudut kiri bibirnya lebih keatas dengan samar, sebelum menarik kedua perempuan tersebut ke dalam pub. "Kudengar Coplex sedang mengalami _trouble_ akibat hilangnya lima reporter terbaik secara bersamaan?"

"Ya," ucap si keriting, "Tampaknya anda mendengar berita tersebut?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan," mereka berhenti di salah satu ruangan VIP dengan gelas-gelas wine atau scotch di atas meja kaca berbentuk bundar di tengah ruangan. "Jadi nona-nona, darimana kita bisa mulai?"

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah kami bertanya? Sebenarnya siapa anda?"

Sudut bibir terangkat beberapa derajat, "Bisa dibilang kerabatnya. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan untuk memulai?"

* * *

.Jongin membelah jalanan dengan senandung lemah Baekhyun. keduanya tak membuka satupun pembicaraan sejak mereka meninggalkan pelataran pub. Baekhyun masih menggantungkan jarinya diatas jendela yang terbuka, sementara Jongin hanya memfokuskan pandangan pada bentangan aspal, walaupun pikiran bergelut.

"Kau semakin jarang keluar."

"Misi Minseok, maksudmu?" Jongin mendengung, sementara Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya dengan raut lelah. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bosan. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan pelatuk, maaf untuk penyamaranmu. Kau bernasib buntung sekali harus diseret Smith, tapi kau tampak–menggemaskan."

"Jika kau ikut dalam misi, aku tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu." Jongin mendengus dengan latar belakang tawa terhibur Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai magenta segera menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari hawa menusuk di sekitarnya, ia berdeham canggung sebelum menyamankan duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin, siapa yang membawamu kesana? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami. Apa itu Jim?"

"Jim? Yang benar saja idiot, dan tidak, kau tidak akan tahu siapa dia. Akupun begitu, kurasa dia _driver_ baru, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dimanapun."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya sedikit curiga dengan paparan Jongin, "Lalu, bagaimana wajahnya saat dia tahu kau laki-laki?"

"Dia gay."

Baekhyun meneggakkan tubuhnya, seraya bergeser mendekati pemuda di belakang kemudi. Tatapannya menari dengan kilatan kekanakan, "Jadi kau resmi menjadi _bottom_ malam itu? Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Jongin bergidik, "Kau menggelikan."

"Ayolah Jongin! Karena kau telah resmi menjadi pihak bawah, bagaimana jika aku di atasmu?"

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku sudah menggantungmu di atap."

* * *

Sehun merunduk ke bawah mobil, membuktikan kebenaran pemilik dari sepasang kaki yang separuh tubuhnya tenggelam di bawah mobil. Surai _dirty_ _blonde_ yang tengah basah oleh keringat atau mungkin minyak, membuktikan tebakan Sehun. Pemuda _pokerface _meluruskan tubuhnya kembali, menyambar asal tumpukan koran di pojok garasi.

Kelontangan beberapa alat memenuhi indera pendengaran, bersama siulan dari bawah mobil. Tak berapa lama umpatan bernada riang menyusul, membuat pemuda _milky skin_ menoleh. Tubuh Yixing nampak dengan bantuan papan beroda. Wajahnya kusam, penuh noda-noda hitam─yang nampaknya merupakan oli─serta debu-debu tipis pada _sleeveless_ hitamnya.

Sehun menatap pemuda tersebut dengan alis terangkat serta bibir mengerucut meniup kopi panas milik Yixing. Lelaki lainnya mengusap kasar dahi sembari tersenyum lebar, kemudian beralih menepuk kap Tuscani silver dengan sorot bangga. "Butuh lima jam untuk mengerjakan ini dan semalaman untuk itu." Jarinya menunjuk California di sudut lain garasi. Ia mendekati California merah _sexy_, membuka kapnya dengan raut serius.

"Sudah selesai? Oh, baguslah. Setidaknya, kurcaci yang memiliki _fetish_ pada _eyeliner_ tersebut tidak merampas mobilku lagi." Sehun melirik sekilas lalu menyilangkan kakinya, mengubur diri di balik koran pagi.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil sekilas lalu memakai hoodie marunnya secepat kilat sementara Sehun menyerahkan kopi yang tersisa setengah diikuti kerutan pada dahi pemuda yang lebih tua. "Aku tidak meludah ke dalamnya, tenang saja."

"Terserah. Sampaikan pada Baekhyun tentang mobilnya, aku harus pergi." Yixing menyeruput kopinya sembari keluar dari garasi dengan roda skateboardnya yang berputar bising.

Sehun melipat koran dalam pangkuan, beralih pada mobil yang kini terparkir apik. Menyingkirkan beberapa tang, kunci inggris, atau obeng yang masih tergeletak serampangan dengan kakinya. Yixing memang tidak pernah membereskan barang-barangnya setelah mereparasi mobil dan menurut Sehun, pergi ke wastafel hanya untuk mencuci tangan adalah hal merepotkan.

Suara deruman halus menginterupsi, bersamaan dengan munculnya BMW X5 hitam dengan beberapa bercak lumpur di bamper depan. Jemari kurus Sehun mengusap surai halus miliknya, tanpa sedikitpun melepas atensi pada pengemudi mobil tersebut. Pemuda cukup tinggi dengan dasi biru stripe hitam keluar dari pintu pengemudi, menenteng ransel dengan ujung-ujung kertas yang mencuat dari celah terbuka.

"Apa perlu aku memanaskan setrika untuk wajahmu?" ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Pemuda dengan bentuk wajah menyerupai kotak tersebut melirik Sehun sinis dan melempar dirinya pada satu-satunya sofa di garasi tersebut. Rautnya tampak lebih lelah dari kemarin-kemarin.

"_Shut up_, kau tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik." Sehun bersandar pada mobil Baekhyun, menatap lelaki yang lebih tua dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kau butuh _refreshing_, dua atau empat butir cukup."

"Itu tidak berguna, aku butuh sesuatu yang baru selain melihat bokong-tak-seksi Mrs. Helen. Aku akan membayarmu jika kau dapat menyelesaikan enam tugasku untuk besok dan selusin laporan untuk berita pagi." Sehun terbahak, menertawakan nasib buntung orang lain memang suatu hiburan tersendiri. Terlebih, nasib buntung seorang Kim Jongdae, _hyung_ termenyebalkan versi Sehun.

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongdae dengan senyum setengah menyemangati setengah prihatin kemudian berlalu seolah tak terpengaruh aura kelabu dari belakangnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu, namun terhenti di langkah pertama memasuki dapur, "Ah, Minseok menunggumu di dalam."

Jongdae melompat dari sofa dengan mata berbinar. Terkekeh tanpa sebab, disertai tepuk tangan heboh seakan ulang tahunnya dimajukan yang tanpa sadar menambah daftar panjang kelakuan _freak _penghuni rumah(sekali lagi itu versi Sehun). Pemuda berkulit pucat menggeleng, dengan malas ia meraih gelas berisi cairan bening di atas lemari es.

"SEHUN OH! BAEKHYUN INGIN KAU MENJEMPUTNYA!" lengkingan pemecah gendang telinga menyeruak brutal diantara keheningan. Membuat pemuda dalam balutan kaus bertuliskan 'Hey 666!' tersebut nyaris menyemburkan air di dalam mulutnya. Ia terbatuk sesaat sebelum balas berteriak, "BILANG PADANYA MOBILKU BERMASALAH!"

"AKU AKAN BILANG PADANYA KAU SEDANG BERMAIN GAME DAN MENOLAK UNTUK MENJEMPUTNYA!"

* * *

Malam menjelang, waktunya bergelung dibalik selimut hangat setelah beraktifitas seharian. Namun, kondisi berbeda terlihat di sebuah jalan sepi sudut London. Kuda besi mewah berjajar sepanjang jalan dengan hiruk pikuk dan getaran stereo. Khas gemerlapnya kehidupan malam kelas atas dengan kulit mulus yang berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Kau tidak membawa siapapun?" Minseok bertanya di sela-sela kunyahan permen karetnya. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah pemuda _b__ubble-gum_. Sehun menggeleng kecil sembari memakan pepero stick. Mata tajam menyiratkan '_I don't give a fuck_' mengikuti gerak-gerik Yixing dan Jongin diantara gerombolan pada tenda utama.

"Siapa yang mereka turunkan malam ini?" manik Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang mengarah pada gerombolan lain di dekat stereo. "Bocah panda pasti ikut, entah sisanya. Kuharap bukan Kris."

"Setidaknya Kris bermain 'halus' tanpa menghancurkan mobilmu seperti Dyo." Minseok mendengung, menyetujui perkataan Sehun. Umpatan Yixing terdengar samar di belakang GT-R putih salju bergaris merah nyaris pink. "Aku belum mendengar konfirmasi _venue_ kali ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui Gogi menjadi _leader_. Terakhir kali kita membiarkannya menjadi _leader_, aku harus rela melepas Ferrariku untuk seorang bedebah."

Fairlady merah berhenti di samping mereka, nyaris mengenai tiang penyangga tenda. Seorang pemuda dengan _highlight_ biru keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung. "Hei, _guys_. Bagaimana rambutku?"

"Untung bukan hijau metalik. Sedikit menjijikan, Gogi." Minseok membuang permen karetnya asal, menggantinya dengan pepero stick Sehun.

"Si telinga peri itu turun?" tanya Baekhyun atau Gogi–seperti panggilan Minseok, matanya memandang ke segela arah mencari-cari sosokk jangkung.

"Aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi."

Jongin berjalan kearah mereka, sedikit mengeryit menatap surai berhigh light mencolok. "Bocah pororo itu turun malam ini?" tanya Minseok diikuti suara patahan pepero. Jongin mengangguk, melirik pemuda yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk di belakang kemudi GT-R putih platina nyaris peraknya. Mata bulat polos mengerjap dengan binar sadis terselubung, detik berikutnya mereka saling mengunci dari kejauhan. Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik sedikit sebelum memutus tautan mata mereka dan beralih mengamati rambut Baekhyun dengan keryitan dalam, "Lebih baik kau mencukur habis rambutmu. _H__ighlight__-_mu membuat mataku sakit."

"Oh tidak, terimakasih. Ini asetku." Baekhyun melengos, ia menghampiri Yixing yang tengah berkumpul dengan para _driver_ di sisi lain tenda. Jongin mengikuti tubuh terhitung mungil tersebut beberapa detik, sebelum menatap asal deruman yang saling menyahut. Garis _start_ telah disinggahi beberapa mobil dengan GT-R yang familiar diantaranya, milik Kyungsoo.

Minseok menelan pepero ketiganya, "Huhuhu! Kau lihat? Baru kemarin ia memukul Jim, kepalanya sudah sebesar labu untuk menantang Flich? Dia kira siapa dirinya?"

"_Well_," Jongin mendengus, "Kurasa dia ingin mengalahkan rekorku bulan lalu."

Sehun mendecak, ia memutar mata malas seraya menelan potongan terakhir peperonya, "Kuakui kau hebat, Kai. Tapi, sayangnya, aku belum pernah melihat dirimu dan si pendek itu bertarung _one by one_. Tipe-tipe penghancur seperti kalian apa akan selamat?"

Tawa Minseok menyahut, pemuda bersurai sienna tersebut memegangi perutnya dengan mimik lebih dari terhibur, "Odult, aku tahu mulutmu tajam. Tapi sungguh, yang tadi benar-benar masuk akal!" Minseok menepuk pundak Jongin dengan manik berbinar jenaka, "Aku tidak yakin mayat kalian masih bisa kami temukan jika kau bertarung dengannya."

"Ya," Jongin menyela, "Dan aku juga dapat pastikan arwahku akan menendangmu ke jurang."

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, namun senyum masih bertengger di bibir. Ia hendak membalas namun dering dari sakunya menginterupsi. Sehun dan Jongin memandangi raut pemuda berpipi bakpao tersebut, bertanya-tanya akan perubahan air wajah yang berubah dingin. Tak berhenti disitu, air wajah Minseok berubah menjadi keruh.

Ketika sambungan terputus, ia kembali pada dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan helaan nafas tajam. "Chen menyingkirkan si botak itu–"

"Hei, bukankah dia hanya keluar untuk mengecek?"

"Si botak itu menyadari kehadirannya. Chen tidak mungkin meninggalkan pak tua itu dengan mengantungi jejak kita." Minseok memasuki mobilnya, bersiap di belakang kemudi. "Aku akan menemui si idiot itu, kalian bersenang-senanglah disini."

Mobilnya perlahan mundur, sebelum melesat keluar hiruk pikuk, meninggalkan wajah cemas Jongin dan tatapan tak fokus Sehun. Keduanya terdiam, sampai lengan Sehun menangkap pundak Jongin. "Kita harus memberitahu Gogi lalu menyusul Xiumin."

Jongin menghela nafas, dengan langkah linglung menuju kap Fairlady Baekhyun, "Ini diluar rencana. Sialan, kenapa aku terjebak kemarin?"

Sehun menepuk pucuk kepala Jongin kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang bersandar pada mobil Yixing, meninggalkan Jongin yang melirik garis finish, tepatnya pada GT-R putih platina yang berhenti dengan decitan nyaring dan sepercik api.

* * *

"Kau sudah mengurus Baboon sialan itu?"

Minseok menyeruput sisa jus apelnya, tanpa berusaha mengubah atensi dari deretan huruf yang tercetak rapi. Luna mendengus, tangannya menyambar buku dalam genggaman Minseok dengan tidak sabar. "Aku bicara denganmu, _Seok-kins_."

"Diamlah." Minseok menyambar bukunya, kembali menghiraukan gadis dengan rambut pirang tersebut. Luna memberengut, melirik sinis sang pemuda yang tenggelam dalam dunianya. "Minseok–"

"Luna! Pangeran Baboon-mu baru saja dibawa ambulans!" salah satu gadis dari gerombolan yang kebetulan lewat menginterupsi. Luna mengeryit, setengah terganggu dengan sebutan 'pangeran baboon-mu', dan setengah bingung. Seakan paham dengan raut Luna, gadis dengan pita biru berdeham menyamarkan tawa sebelum menjawab,

"Wilbert ditemukan dalam kondisi penuh darah di toilet lantai tiga." Luna melirik Minseok yang tampak tenang, tak menampakkan raut terusik sedikitpun. Gerombolan tersebut berlalu dengan wajah prihatin yang membuat seseorang ingin muntah diatasnya.

Luna beralih menatap pemuda yang termasuk pendek untuk ukuran pria dengan sorot menuntut. "Singkirkan tatapan itu, bodoh. Kau bisa membuat lubang di kepalaku."

"Minseok, kau tidak melewati batas bukan? Bagaimana jika Wilbert–"

"Mencemaskannya, nona?" Minseok menutup bukunya diiringi seringai tipis. Luna mengatupkan bibirnya, setengah pandangannya melayang. Minseok terkekeh, membereskan beberapa bungkus snack dan minuman kaleng di sekitarnya. Membiarkan gadis manis dalam balutan _dress _sky blue larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tangannya meletakkan secarik kertas berisi beberapa digit nomor di pangkuan gadis tersebut sebelum melangkah pergi.

Matahari siap untuk beristirahat, mengirim semburat jingga dan violet untuk memanyungi aktivitas tiada henti. Minseok melewati lapangan basket yang masih digunakan oleh sekelompok mahasiswa, bahkan ia mengenali Yixing dalam balutan _hoodie_ merah marunnya tengah men_drabble _bola dengan mulut terbuka.

Langkahnya terus berlanjut, hingga seorang dalam balutan kaus bertuliskan 'Damn!' menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda dengan surai sienna, menghembuskan nafas keras. "Apa maumu?"

"Bahkan bercak darahpun masih menempel di kausmu. Ceroboh," Minseok melirik ujung kausnya, sebelum melewati sosok dengan rambut disisir keatas tersebut. Bahu mereka bergesekkan, mengirim percikan dalam tubuh. "Aku bisa saja mendepakmu dari universitas."

Langkahnya tidak berhenti, hanya diperlambat. Telinga menajam, berusaha menangkap tiap kata yang beradu dengan teriakan dari sekelilingnya. "Bayangkan saja, bagaimana reaksi seluruh penghuni universitas jika mengetahui, bahwa mahasiswa jenius dari fakultas _buissnes management_, berbakat dalam menggambari tubuh manusia dengan pisau?"

Minseok berhenti, matanya melirik sekeliling. Sunyi, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang dan tidak merasa tertarik menguping. Ia tetap berpegang teguh untuk tidak menoleh. "Beruntunglah karena aku hanya mendengar jeritan Wilbert, dan terlalu malas untuk mengabadikan aksi jantanmu."

Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu sebuah seringai telah terlukis di bibir pemuda dengan tinggi menyamai pintu kelasnya itu. "Jika kau hanya ingin membuang waktuku, sebaiknya kau mengurusi deretan wanita murahanmu itu."

"Aku bosan dengan mereka. Jadi, tak perlu basa-basi lagi, aku hanya menawarkan kerjasama, Xiu. Lima puluh jika kau berhasil, _deal_?" Minseok berbalik, menelusuri mimik lawan bicaranya penuh selidik, sebelum menjabat tangan dengan jari-jari besar tersebut.

"Satu setengah."

"_Deal_."

"_I'm crazy to trust you. _Akan kupastikan mayatmu terombang-ambing di Thames River jika kau membocorkan ini, Kris."

.

.

.

Note : _Well_, yeah. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca? Iya ini _chapter_ yang waktu itu dihapus, tapi aku rombak disini. Karena kalau buat konsep baru, ujung-ujungnya malah bikin bingung. Ini OT12, official _with/slight_ crack couple, official couple karena cuma enam pasti semuanya ada (HunHan, ChanBaek,blablabla), tapi kalau crack kayaknya ga semua ya, kebanyakan. Main pairnya KaiSoo-Sekai/SeKaiSoo, yah, bukan apa-apa, ada yang ga setuju? _Then_, ini diksinya berat apa ga? Kemarin ada bilang ini diksinya berat, mirip sama ff terjemahan (specialonyou). Kalau memang berat dan susah dicerna, yang berikutnya(kalau ada yang masih minat) aku usahain buat lebih simpel. _Okay_, ini udah kepanjangan, jadi aku mau ucapin TERIMAKASIH sebanyak-banyaknya pada reviewers di prolog, aku ga nyangka ada yang minat. Ehehe.

_So, review_?


End file.
